Out of Tragey Comes Love
by Jasamfan
Summary: A one shot fic about spoilers having to do with Jasam and talks they should have but probably never will


Author Note: This is my first one shot. I hope you enjoy this fic. I am basing it a week of normal time after Sam gets home from the hospital, not a soap week because that's six months from now. I also added more then just the kiss and how it happens I made some fiction before the kiss instead of just writing the kiss I hope you don't mind. Enjoy. Blair

Disclaimer: Don't own GH or the people in it, if I owned General Hospital Lila would have lived and she would have turned out to be Jason and Sam biological daughter.

Out of Tragedy Comes Love

Sam has been home from a hospital about a week. She has been getting better with dealing with the baby death. Sam feels the best way to deal with Lila death is to let herself try to live the life Lila would have wanted her to have just like Jason told her too.

Sam is laying on the couch thinking about everything that has happen. I_Since I lost my little girl the only person that's been able to make me feel any comfort is Jason. Why is that? I really wish I understood what was going on with Jason and myself. We used to hate each other, well I never hated him just disliked him for trying to get me out of Sonny's life, but he hated me. Now he sits with me holding my hand while talking about our baby girl. I know she wasn't his, but she was just as much his child as Sonny's and myself. With each passing day I miss Lila more and more. I cry more then I have ever cried in my entire life and Jason so pace with me while I'm crying he holds me close stroking my hair or he holds my hand rubbing his thumb over my entire hand. I have this tingly feeling every time he touches me and I have never felt it before in my whole life. I just wish I knew what it meant _/I Just then the penthouse door came up and Jason walked in through it.

Jason drops his keys on the desk and puts his leather jacket in the closet. Then he makes a b-line for where Sam was laying on the couch. Sam's head was closes to the fireplace with her feet towards the front door. Jason sits down next to Sam's stomach on the couch because Sam was so sick after surgery she lost basically all the baby weight and there was plenty of room for him to sit next to her. First thing Jason did was grab Sam's hand and start stroking it with his thumb as he held it.

"How's my girl doing?" Jason asked. Lately Jason has been calling Sam his girl because that's how he felt considering she never responds to anyone, but him.

Sam smiles, she loves that he calls her his. "I'm doing better. Where have you been, Jas?"

Jason moves so he sitting even closer to Sam's head, "I was talking to Emily. She wants you to come to her wedding, will you come?"

Sam sits up, 'Why does she want me there?"

"Can I ask you to do something before I answer?" Jason hopes she say yes to what he about to ask her. I _I really just need to hold her so much when she in my arms I feel complete. Things have change so much from when I first meet her. We used to hate each other, well I didn't hate her, if I was honest with myself I was jealous that she was with Sonny because he has every women all the time and normally I don't care but why he have to have the one girl that took my breath away at first sight. But Sam on the other hand did hate me, probably because I tried to buy her off. Some where along the time from then till now I can't image my life without Sam it or in my arms_ /I

Sam looks in Jason's crystal blue eyes and answers honestly, "Anything."

Jason moves so he sitting on the other edge of the couch with his legs stretching out and sitting on the coffee table. "Will you sit in my lap and let me hold you? I've had a bad day because I keep thinking about Lila, how much I miss her and holding you would make me feel so much better. I understand if you don't want me to hold you."

Jason puts his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes waiting for Sam to answer. The next thing he knew Sam was slowly sitting down in his lab with her back against his chest and her legs stretching out on top of her, "It would help if you put your arms around me Jason," she teased.

Jason slowly wraps his arms around Sam and kisses the top of her head, "The reason that Emily wants you at her wedding Sam is because you mean a lot to me and I want you there so she wants you there. Plus, Sam she really likes you." Jason sighs when Sam places her head on his right shoulder and moves her hands so they are wrap over his tangled fingers. "This is so nice."

"I agree," Sam whispered

"You agree with what Sam?"

"What you said about this is so nice."

I _SHIT! I didn't think I said that out loud. _/I Jason then untangles his fingers and then laces his fingers with hers, "Yes, it does. I just didn't realize I had said that out loud."

Sam sighs, "You do know you can tell my anything in the whole world Jason. After all you have done for me I never judge you for anything. I have a question through Jason. Can I ask it?"

Jason smiles and kisses the top of Sam's head again, "Just like you said before Sam, anything."

Sam takes a deep breath and says a silence prayer, I _Please God, don't let what I ask upset Jason for what I am about to ask._ /I "Do you not tell me about yours and Sonny's business because you don't trust me?"

Jason picks Sam up in his lab and turns her so she sitting with her facing him, "You think I don't trust you Samantha?"

Sam's eyes start to tear up quickly then they just started spilling out of her big brown eyes, "Yes, Jason I don't think you trust me and I wish so much that you did." Sam's voice was cracking the time she was talking because she was chocking on her own tears.

Jason whips the tears off her face with his thumbs on either side of her face, but they were coming so fast so Jason leans in and kisses her right cheek kissing away the tears and then he does the same with the left cheek. Then Jason moves his lips so he kisses her left eyelid then her right, "Don't cry Samantha, I trust you with my life, if someone was trying to shot me I would trust you to save my life."

Sam was still out of breath from the feel of Jason's lips on her face. She struggled to breath, but she managing to say, "But just not with telling me about your business." Tears still come out loud and clear through her voice.

Jason takes a deep sigh then kisses her forehead, "I trust you with everything, but I'm just trying to protect you when it comes to my business you don't need to know everything. I trust you and I will tell you everything you need to know. I will never make you leave the room if I'm on the phone or kick you out of our penthouse if someone shows up to talk about business. I promise."

Sam's face starts to light up, her turn up word to a smile. "Thank you." She whispered then she pulls herself up and kisses his forehead, "If you can kiss my forehead, I can kiss yours. Deal?"

Jason chucks at that, "Deal."

Sam moves forward and so that her head was laying on his right shoulder, "Is this ok?" she asked.

Instead of answering Jason just tightening his arms around her tiny frame and kissed her forehead, "What do you think?"

Sam sighed in content and closed her eyes.

Jason just listening to Sam breath in and out. I _I have to stop doing this, I have to get over Sam and stop thinking about her in anyway other than a friend. This isn't fair to Sam, she needs time to grieve, not time for me to grow more and more in love with her because she currently doesn't want that. Why? Would she ever want a guy like me in love with her. She deserves so much better than a guy like me. She deserves someone who can tell her everything about his work and his life and not just say he can't tell her because it will protect her. She needs someone who can tell her everything because nothing he can say can harm her emotional or physical and I can't do that. And I'll never be able too. I wish I didn't love her I really do, because then it wouldn't hurt so much when she leaves me for some other life or worse yet some other man._ /I

Jason didn't realize it, but he was crying real tears and one dropping and landed on Sam's head. Sam moved her head up and saw Jason's tear soaked face. "What's wrong Jas?" Sam asked as she pushed away the tears from his face.

Jason moved his hand to her right one that was still on his cheek and held it to his face, "Nothing." He said softly while he strokes her hand.

Sam pulls herself off Jason laugh then pulled at him till he was laying on the couch with his head in her lap, "You always help me please let me help you tell me what's wrong?"

Jason feet are on the very edge of the couch by the fireplace and his head is laying in her lap where he looking up at Sam as she strokes his hair with her left hand while her right hand slowly massages his cheek. 'Nothing wrong Sam." Jason states again.

Sam pushes him onto the floor, "I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS BULLSHIT WHERE YOU HIDE YOU'RE FEELINGS FROM ME. AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPEN I THOUGHT WE COULD TALK ABOUT EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE TO EACHOTHER. WHERE YOU LYING WHEN YOU SAID WE CAN TALK ABOUT ANYTHNG OR IS IT ONLY ANYTHING WHEN IT'S MY PERSONAL FEELINGS WE COULD TALK ABOUT. DOES THE RULE NOT APPLY WHEN ITS YOU'RE FEELINGS."

Jason watches Sam storm up the stairs then she comes back down the stairs five minutes later. Her eyes were swollen from crying, "I wish I could hate you Jason Morgan. I wish it so much it would be so much easier just to leave Port Charles and everything behind if it wasn't for you. There is nothing else keeping me here, I'm over Sonny, Danny is Hawaii, and I don't have a job or many friends here. Don't get me wrong I love Emily, but I could be friends with her anywhere else. If I could hate you, not want you around and want to be around you or physically near you I could leave here."

Jason moved to were Sam was standing by the stairs and he pulls her into his arms. She tired to fight him off, but he over powering her. Soon she melting into his arms and starts crying, "I hate you Jason." She sobbed.

Sam starts pounding on his back just like she did when he told her that the baby died. She keeps punching his back and saying "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," over and over again.

Jason just strokes her hair and lets her punch him time after time till she loses her energy and just starts to sob. "I know you hate me Sam, I let you and Lila down."

Sam stop crying into Jason shirt and pulls back, "Why do you say that Jason? You have never EVER let neither me nor Lila down Jason. You loved that little girl just like she was your own child and you did everything you could to protect her. You made sure I ate the correct things, rested, and you tried to make sure I didn't get stressed or upset, thought I didn't help that I didn't listen to you, but Jason you never let us down."

Jason pulls away from Sam, walked over to the desk and leaning against it. "Yes, I did. She dead I failed her."

Sam drew a deep breath, and put her hand over her mouth to cover the sob. I _Oh my god, please let me have the strength to explain to him that he didn't fail Lila or me. _/I Sam walks over to Jason and pulls him into her arms and lays his head against his chest. "Shhh baby don't cry.' Sam said as Jason tears starts to freely fall into her breasts.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I failed you both and now you lost your daughter forever how can you even stand the sight of me, forget have me as the reason you are staying in Port Charles. You should hate me. You should beat the crap out of me. In fact, I'll give you a gone shot me."

Jason continues to ramble on and on so to stop him Sam takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. "Stop it baby, Lila death is in no way your fault and you didn't fail either of us. I promise you I don't hate you, in fact what I feel for you is extremely far from hate. I swear it."

Jason tries to pull his hand from Sam's hand, but Sam put the other hand around their entangled hands and says, "You didn't let me blame myself and I won't let you blame yourself Jason. You did everything possible for this child. You took in a woman that you could barely stand, was going to marry her and stay with her for the rest of your life just to give her a better life. You protected her from Nico, from having her mother in jail and so much more. You didn't cause my abruptio placentae to happen it just did. Nothing you could have done would have stopped it so swear to me that you won't blame yourself anymore."

Jason pulls Sam into his arms, kisses the top of her head and says, "You are an amazing woman Samantha McCall."

Sam's eyes start to tear up again, "Stop giving me complements you are gonna give me an ego. I am no where near amazing."

Jason moves so he leaning against the desk and pulls Sam so she leaning up against him, "Do you really want to know what I think of you, Sam?"

Sam slowly nods her head, "But can I sit in your lap while you are sitting in the desk chair while you tell me what you really think of me?"

Jason smirks and winks at her, "You don't even have to ask, next time push me onto the chair and climb on in. Forget about asking mi cuerpo, tu cuerpo."

Sam starts laughing, "Now of all times you get a sense of humor." Sam was laughing on the outside all the while she was thinking, I _His body, my body now I love that idea. I would so love to have his body pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around me, and his body intimately corrected with him. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SAM! Jason does not want you like that move on. _/I

Jason laughs, "Well you told me to get a sense of humor so I did geezes, can't make you happy for anything WOMAN."

Sam laughs, "Well its not my fault that men normally never listen it just shocked me that you did."

Jason laughs again and then brings his lips to her ear so he can softly tell her, "You ready to hear what I think about you. From my heart and my heart only, only my thoughts."

I _BREATH SAM BREATH, can he stop doing that whole attractive flirty thing because it's making it hard to push him out of my mind. Jerk! _/I "Umm sure Jas."

Jason smiles, so Miss McCall wants to play it cool, let's play cool.

"Sam, you are strong, brave, funny, sweet, caring, but the one you'll never admit to being is fragile. I saw how you are with Danny and if anything happen to him you'd die. He is your weak spot. He is your only reason for living now Sam. He is your fragile point; he is your breaking point. I love that you love him so much that if he sad your sad and that you do anything to protect him. You remind me of myself in that sense, expect I do anything to protect you and I mean anything Sam."

Sam pulls Jason head to hers and kisses his cheeks, "You and Danny are my reasons for living now. Both of you and I do anything for either of you without thinking twice about it."

Jason kisses Sam's cheeks in return, "As you said before, you get to kiss something so do I."

Sam smiles at that, "Fair is fair."

Jason stares at Sam, "Sam remember when you told me about dancing around the room with Lila grown?"

The smile left Sam's face, "Yes, Jason I do." Sam was on the verge of tears again.

Jason moves to cup her face, "Don't cry Samantha, I know I'm not Lila, but would you like to dance around this room with me?"

Sam took Jason hand off her face and stood up pulling him with her, "There is no one else in this world I want to dance with."

Jason smirked at Sam, "Just wait here I know the song I want us to dance too."

Sam watch Jason run up the stairs, I _Who knew Jason listen to music enough to have a song that he wanted us to dance too. I wonder what type of song it is. Is it a love song or just s friendship song? I hope its love song because tonight made me fall more in love with him then I already was. _/I Sam's thoughts were stop when Jason came back down the stairs and put the CD in the stereo and pushes play.

Jason comes over to Sam and holds out his right hand, "My I have this dance, my' lady?"

Sam smiles at Jason, "Of course."

Jason pulls Sam close, not to dance like people normal do, but to more dance like you did in high school with your arms around each other holding each other as close as possible.

Sam wraps her arms around Jason waist and rests her head on his chest while Jason places his arms around Sam slowly stroking her back as the song began.

I_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_ /I

"Jason.." Sam whispers.

"Just listen to the song Sam."

I _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you _/I

Jason spins Sam around and brings her closer to him as he does Sam starts to slip, but Jason catches her brings her close again.

I_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on _

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you _/I

"Jason what does this mean?" Sam asked

Jason pulls Sam closer, "Just listen Sam."

I_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_ /I

Jason spins Sam again as the song is about to end, but she trips again and pulls Jason with her. Jason puts his hand behind her head so she doesn't hit it and Sam clenches his shirt. As the hit the floor, both of them start laughing. "What a pair we make."

Jason stares in Sam's eyes.

Sam stares in Jason's eyes, I _It's now or never Sam _/I. Sam puts her hand left hand behind Jason head and pulls it down as her head comes up to meet his.

As their lips touch a spark goes off in both of them. At first the kiss is slowly and flirting as they both taste each other for the first time. As soon as Sam moans Jason can't take it anymore and he pushes her lips apart with his tongue.

They go on tasting each other for a long time so they can learn about each other in a whole nothing level, but both of them had the same thing on their minds and that is one question.

Where do we go from here?

The End

Hope you enjoyed I know I wrote more then just the first kiss and it probably won't happen like that, but I wanted them to talk about all these issues they will NEVER talk about on the show before they kiss. The show likes to wait till it can become a problem then talk about it.

Thanks for reading,

Blair

"From This Moment On" by Ms. Twain


End file.
